


Danganronpa: The End of Monokuma

by TheGold3nGamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fangan Ronpa: Danganronpa Another - Another Despair Academy, Hope's Peak Academy, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGold3nGamer/pseuds/TheGold3nGamer
Summary: It’s happening again. Another year, another killing game. But this time, it’s different. This time, they will put an end to it. They have to put an end to it.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is not the strong or the smart that survive, but the ones who bring about change.” -Celestia Ludenberg

-Females-

  1. Gold Gamer- Ultimate Otaku
  2. Luna Eclipse- Ultimate Luck
  3. Solar Eclipse- Ultimate Assassin
  4. Natsu Fuyu- Ultimate Drummer
  5. Hikari Yui- Ultimate Innocent
  6. Seiun Yami- Ultimate Out-of-box Thinker
  7. Hoshi Tsuki- Ultimate Astrotnomist
  8. Villa Oreo- Ultimate Boba Addict
  9. Lilith Light- Ultimate Runner
  10. Allicin Halt- Ultimate Manipulation



* * *

-Males-

  1. Yuki Nashi- Ultimate IQ 
  2. Alan Yama- Ultimate Dessert Maker
  3. Lune Lash- Ultimate Toy Maker
  4. Shi Rei- Ultimate Unpredictable
  5. Ryoto Kei- Ultimate Singer
  6. Inunyan Nell- Ultimate Dog Breeder



* * *


	2. Introductions (Of All Kinds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess not knowing someone doesn’t mean you don’t understand them.” -Kyoko Kirigiri

“Here it is.”

”..”

I couldn’t hide my nervousness. It was my first day at Hope’s Peak Academy. To tell the truth, if you asked little me, I’d say I had no interest in going to this school. All I ever wanted to do in this world was to fulfill my life goal of watching every anime; and reading every manga out there. I wanted to collect all the action figures.   
  
But that all changed one day. Heh. I remember it so well, that it might’ve happened yesterday.   
  


It was my first day of 5th grade. We were introducing ourselves when I sat at the same table as her. At the time, I had no idea that a simple, “hello.” Would lead to an unbreakable friendship.   
  


I looked at a watch that sat on my wrist. _She was late_. I shouldn’t be surprised though. She’s probably drinking strawberry boba or sleeping. Actually, while I’m waiting for her, I guess it’ll be smart to know how I even got into this mess. Oh yeah, I remember. She got accepted into the academy at the Ultimate Boba Eater. As soon as I found out, I did everything I could think of to become an ultimate, that way we can still hangout. I made a YouTube channel full of anime gaming, reacting, and more. Eventually I got accepted as the Ultimate Otaku.   
  


After deciding enough’s enough, I decided to continue forward. “I’ll just meet up with her in class, then buy her some boba and watch the newest Black Clover episode with her.” I thought to myself.   
  


As soon as I got onto campus, I felt a hazy... blurry... I then woke up.   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 1: Introductions**

I woke up to find myself in a windowless room. There was a bed off the the corner, a beanbag chair on the other corner in the back wall, and a bathroom off to the side. There was also a wardrobe. I quickly made my way out of the strange room and down the hall.   
  


After a bit of wandering and seeing rooms with names next to them, I saw a library. Nothing in a mere library would interest me, but this _is_ Hope’s Peak Academy, so it is likely that there’d be manga.   
  


I opened the door to see a group of people. They all looked confused, like me. I decided it’d be best to introduce myself to them, and hope they’d do the same.   
  


-F1-

“Hi!” A cheerful girl with teal hair that covered her right eye exclaimed. She wore a white dress that came to her knees, and had teal flip-flips on. She had a bright purple eye. It seemed as happiness radiated off of her. Better stay away. She could get in the way of my anime. 

“My name is Luna Eclipse!” She began. “My talent is Ultimate Luck! I got here based on a lottery.” She looked slightly upset, but quickly cleared that away. “I hope we can be the best-est of friends!”  
  


-F2-

The next girl had blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. She had on a light gray hoodie, and dark gray skirt which went to her thighs. She had black heeled ankle boots on as well. She had on a pink face mask, and two low ponytails held by pink bows. “I’m Solar Eclipse. The girl you just talked to, is my younger twin sister. You might not guess that since we’re not identical. Doesn’t matter. I’m the Ultimate Assassin. And a word of advice, don’t get friendly with anyone. It’ll bite you in the back.” 

Having finished the threat(?), the girl walked away. It was nice that she was being honest, but _damn_. Terrible first impression.   
  


-F3-

The next girl was interesting looking. White hair with black streaks running through it. She had a short sleeved purple shirt with rips, also black ripped pants. Surprisingly, she was barefoot.   
“Heya gurrrrl!! You look like a hardcore rocker! Wanna join my band?” She asked. 

I politely declined. “No thanks. I have no interest in instruments.” I purposely left how in fouty and fifth grade I was forced to learn the recorder, and how me and my older sister would sometimes play piano duets.

”Oh that’s like... totally not lit. Anytime you want to learn, come to me. Oh, where are my manners? I’m Natsu Fuyu. Please call me Fuyu. I hate my first name.” She smiled at me, a toothy smile with a tongue sticking out- but still a smile. 

“I’m the Ultimate Dummer. Come rock out with me sometime.”

-F4-

“H-huh?” The next girl I walked up to had blonde hair, orange eyes, a white shirt on with a green vest. She had tan shirts on the went a little past her knees, and red sneakers. 

“Oh, hello. I’m Hikari Yui. I’m known as the Ultimate Innocent. Although it’s useless, I’d love to help you in anyway possible.”

She showed me a smile that was brighter then the sun. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. Embarrassment? Flustered? Or how pure she was? Either way, the sudden urge to protect her came. The only problem, is I might spend my time looking at her instead of my manga.

-F5-

The next girl had swirl glasses on. She had a sailor uniform on, the only difference being that the skirt fell to her ankles. Her hair went to her chin and was a dull purple color. Her eye color was unknown.   
“My name is Seiun Yami. I am the Ultimate Out-of-the-box Thinker. That’s all you need to know. Now, shoo, you pest.”

I frowned to myself. That’s one less girl I’ll share my cookies with.   
  


-F6- 

“Actually, I know this girl.” I thought to myself. Her name is Hoshi Tsuki, she won an award last year for discovering ten new planets. A real prodigy. She actually went to the same high-school as Oreo and me. She had beautiful brown wavy hair, and always wears a black uniform that has white on it. She has white thigh-high socks, and black dress shoes. If I remember correctly, Oreo had a crush on her for almost all of middle school, but eventually got over it. 

“Oh. Hey Gamer~chan.” The girl in question said, in a sweet voice with a light giggle at the end. She’s so nice, but her saying that sent shivers down my spine. It didn’t help that she dragged out the ‘r’ in Gamer for a while before saying chan. 

“Oh, hello Tsuki-san.” I replied. I wanted to let her know that I didn’t like to be called chan by anyone besides Oreo since it didn’t really hold respect, but I held my tongue. I can’t talk back to someone who has accomplished something in their life, especially since I haven’t. Besides, she doesn’t have to show me respect, I haven’t done anything to earn it.   
  


“It’s a little odd meeting all these new people. At least I’m reassured by know one face.” She gave me a priceless smile. “I should introduce myself to the others, so that we aren’t strangers. You know? Okay.” She smiled again, and began to talk to the Eclipse sisters.

If I remembered correctly, I also had a crush on her. However, as soon as I found out Oreo also did, I quickly abandoned my feelings for her. Why am I bringing this up? Because I think they are resurfacing.   
  


-F7-

I was walking around talking to people when someone else entered.

”Sorry for being late. I was sleeping so well. Actually, I was sleeping so well that I realized I wasn’t home and woke up. I then slept again because the bed was comfy.”

Ah, yes. The one and only, Straw Oreo. The only things she does is hangout with me, drink boba, and sleep. Eating gets smashed in with hanging out with me. 

“Well well, Oreo-sama. Looks like your late.”

I enjoyed myself as I say her face turn red from embarrassment. 

“I told you not to have formalities, Goldie.” Goldie is a nickname she came up for me. If anyone else says is, they get a punch to the face. 

Oreo had shoulder length dark brown hair. She had on a black hoodie with a white heart with cracks in it. She also wore white pants and black shoes. White and black, a true clothing style that matches her last name. 

I wanted to sit and talk with her the whole time, but I still have people to meet, and she does too. I’ll have to wait till later.   
  


-F8-

The next girl up was one who had black hair up in a tight, high ponytail. She also wore a red track suit and white tennis shoes. I think it’s pretty obvious what Ultimate she is. Despite having a pretty good idea, I still walked over to her. 

“Hello. I’m Gold Gamer. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I greeted. 

“Hello, Gamer-kun. I’m Lilith Light, the Ultimate Runner.” She responded. 

I smiled back at her until I realized what she said. “Wait! I’m not a boy..”

”I know.” She responded. “It’s just.. that you look nothing like a girl. I mean, your increasingly flat chested. 

My face heated in embarrassment and rage. “That’s only because I’m wearing my mother’s old hoodie..!”

I sped walked away, knowing that only an annoying argument would break out. Besides, the sooner I’m finished, the sooner I can look for manga.   
  


-F9-

I walked over to the final girl. She wore a fancy dress shone with so many colors that I led spend all day listing them. Her hair was in sailor moon style, and had a bunch of accessories. Her whole outfit screamed ‘rich’. I gulped down my pride and confidence, because if I let them up, I’d loose them. 

“Oh, now don’t worry.” She said looking at me. “Although I’m rich, I do t bite. People say I’m quite nice.

“Oh. She’s ~~nice~~. What a relief.” I thought to myself, happily. 

We talked for a while about.. random stuff. I learnt that her name was Allicin Halt. She would kindly refuse to reveal her Ultimate whenever asked. She was nice.   
  


-M1-

I walked over to see a boy with white fluffy hair. His eyes were a bright, deep blue color. He wore a green turtle-neck sweater that was to big on him, so it fell past his hands. He quietly introduced himself, fast. It made me think he was socially awkward. 

“I-I’m Yuki Nashi.. Nice to meet you. I have the Ultimate IQ.”

He then hurried his face into his hands. I walked away, as to not make him uncomfortable.

  
-M2 & M3-

As I walked to the next person, I heard him yell. 

“You idiot! You bumped into me! You’ll pay!” One dude yelled. 

“I’m so sorry! What can I do make it up to you?” Another replied, softly. 

“Get out of my damn sight!” The rude one responded. 

The mean one was about to yell again, but stopped when he saw me. “Ah. You must be here for introductions. Well, I’m Alan Yama, the Ultimate Desert Maker. This doofus over here is Lune Lash. He’s the Ultimate Toy Maker. How do I know, you might ask? Well, our families work together sometimes. We knew each other throughout our childhood.”

He smiled, but it was full of venom. It confused me that he was cruel to his childhood friend. _They were friends_. I decided it would be best not to say anything. They had money to hurt my family, while mine didn’t. Actually, I just realized, most of the people here are rich. I sort of feel out of place. 

-M4-

I walked over to the next person. He was tall. Very tall. He had very pale skin, and had white hair. He also had strange black marks on his face. His clothes consisted of a black shirt, black jacket, black plants, and black shoes. 

I was about to say something when Allicin poked my shoulder. “He doesn’t talk much. I’ll tell you about him.” She smiled. “His name is Shi Rei. His Ultimate is Unpredictable. It’s strange, but I guess he is too.”

I look at Rei. He certainly didn’t look human, but couldn’t be a robot. Maybe a ghost? Nah. They’re see-through and fake. Maybe he has a disease which makes him pale? But the marks...

I decided to walk away before my final brain cells exploded.   
  


-M5-

“I’m Ryoto Kei, Ultimate Singer.” Kei said, fast. 

“That was fast.” I pointed out. “Are you trying to do something?”

He looked around nervous. “Well.. yeah. I’m trying to look at Nashi-chan just in time to see his underwear. I already know Alan’s has My Little Pony. Lash-kun had mini moons. Once I find out Nashi-chan’s, I’ll find out Rei-Sama’s. 

Kei’s face turned beat red, wishfully not, but most likely thinking perverted thoughts. 

“Okay.” I began. “While you do that, I’m going to slowly back away...” Got to make sure to keep Oreo away from him.   
  


-M6-

The final person. Once he’s introduced himself, I can finally search for my much desired manga. It’s so close that I can almost feel it.   
  
Continuing, I walked over to the final person. His dark green hair was shaped up like dog ears. He wore a gray-green jacket and a maroon shirt. He had on dark gray pants and white dress shoes. He carried a large bag which had a few sleeping small dogs. 

“Hello there. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Inunyan Nell. The Ultimate Dog Breeder. Sorry about my not-so-interesting talent.” He nervously chuckled. 

“Oh, no. It’s alright. It’s definitely not something you see everyday though.” I smile at him. Gosh. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much.   
  


* * *

  
I was about to continue talking with Nell, but then the weirdest thing happened. A bear spilt between white and black popped up out of nowhere. 

“I hope you enjoyed introducing yourselves to everyone. I’m Monokuma, the headmaster.”

We all happily responded. Oreo leaned on to me and said, “As if today couldn’t get weirder.”

”Oh yeah.” Monokuma added. “I’m glad to hear you enjoyed making new friends.”

”...”

_”Now kill them.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straw Oreo is actually based of my best friend. I met her in 5th grade during introductions. When the first quarter of school was over, we became friends who regularly hung out. By the end of the next quarter, we were best friends. We continue that best-friend-ship to this day. Probably the three things about her that stand out to me are how fun she is to be around, how likable she is, and how addicted to boba she is. Like seriously. She is addicted to it.


	3. The First Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hope is harmony. A just heart, moving toward the light. That is all. Despair is hope’s polar opposite. It is messy and confusing. Despair swilled up love, hatred, and everything else. Because not knowing where you will end up is despair. Despair is even what you cannot predict. Only despair’s unpredictability will save you from a boring future.” -Junko Enoshima

I don’t quite remember falling asleep, I only know that I did.   
  


I woke up feeling a bit nauseous. After the news that got revealed, my mind kept wandering. Sure, they weren’t all easy to get along with, but I couldn’t imagine any of them killing someone. However, I definitely have a list of people I don’t want to be alone with.   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 2: The First Murder**

I walked into the kitchen, surprised to find most of the people there.   
  


“So, was there a meeting to meet here or something?” I asked, which got me a lol of surprise.   
  


“Uh..?” Luna began. “I could’ve sworn I told you about it.. sorry!” She honestly looked sorry. 

“E-eh... it’s okay..” I managed to mumbled out, as my face heated up from embarrassment. As soon as I got my face normal, I eyed the food already prepared. It was sure suspicious. I decided against it, and went to the fridge to make myself something.

  
“Hey Goldie.” I heard Oreo call out. I turned to her smiling. “Hey Oreo! I was just making some food. Want some?”

She looked at me confused. “But didn’t someone already make food?”

”Yeah.” I answered. “But there’s also no proof someone didn’t poison it.”

She sighed at my paranoia. “Goldie. Nobody’s going to attempt at kill on the first-er, well, second day.” She said, although she kept eying the food I was making.

”Okay. Well, I guess... if it’s be okay.. I could.. taste test...” Oreo mumbled, obviously wanting to eat the pesto I made (reference to a time she ate a giant thing of pesto).   
  


I smiled. “Perfect. I made too much anyways.”   
  


We joined the others at the dinning table. Thankfully, nobody questioned eating pesto for breakfast.   
  


“A-alright..” Yui said. “I think it’s be best if we broke up in teams of two. That way we can cover more ground, and if something happened to someone we’ll know who did it.”

Everyone looked wearily at each other.   
  


“Ahem.” Yui coughed, to get the attention back on her. “The teams will be me and Gamer-san, Halt-san and Nell-san, Eclipse-san and her sister, Fuyu-san and Oreo-san, Yami-san and Tsuki-san. There will also be Light-san and Nashi-san, Yama-san and Lash-san, and Kei-san will go with Rei-san.”

After she spoke, we all broke up into teams. Me and Yui went to search in the library when she randomly asked me a question.   
  


“Hey Gamer-san?” She asked.   
  


I turned away from the manga which I totally *did* not bring with me. “Yeah? Oh, go ahead and call me Gold. Also you don’t need to call me -san, Yui-sama.”  
  


She spaced out for a second before responding. “Okay, Gold-chan. You can also drop the -sama.” She then remembered the question and asked it. “Do you think anyone will try and kill?”

I looked at her and sighed. “With the right motivation, murder will most certainly happen.” I looked down. “There are definitely some I suspect might try-”

She rushed at me and pinned me down. “Don’t say that! The second we start suspecting each other, the freaky bear wins!”  
  


Speaking of freaky bear, said creature appeared out of nowhere.   
  


“Pupupupu!!” Monokuma laughed. “I can see why your called the ultimate innocent!”

I didn’t understand what he meant until I realized the situation and..well.. position.. we were in. It seemed that Yui didn’t realize what he meant for a while.   
  


Suddenly her face turned red as a tomato. “Ahh-ah. S-sorry!” She exclaimed.   
  


“It’s alright. You didn’t mean any harm. I just said something that upset you.”

I turned around to see that the freaky ready had left. I quickly sighed before me and Yui continued the search.   
  


* * *

  
About thirty minutes of silently searching, nothing new was found. Well, that is if you didn’t count the confiscated crowbar. Like really? Who keeps a crowbar in a library?

  
I turned to walk to the other side of the library where Yui was, when I felt something metal, and cold make contact with the back of my head. I lost conscious as everything turned black. I couldn’t tell if I was knocked out, or dead.   
  


* * *

  
“-an. Gamer~Chan!” I looked up to see Tsuki holding my head, and bandaging it. In the corner of my eye, I could see Yami looking down at something with a look of fear, anger, sadness, and pity. Maybe a bit of shock mixed in as well.

“T-Tsuki-san...” I asked, mentally cursing at myself for stuttering. “What is Yami-san looking at?”

Tsuki looked like she didn’t want to tell me anything , but she opened her mouth. “Someone killed Yui-san.”

I immediately moved my head to see Yui, on the floor, dead. She had burn marks and cut marks all over. Ultimately, but the soaking wet head, she had been drowned, and recently. However, the only thing I could think of, was how “Someone tortured her before committing the murder...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I’ll make sure to make the next one longer.


End file.
